Family Is Found In Unlikely Places
by LukasChisDeans
Summary: A story about a girl named Lola Underwoods and her adoptive brothers Luke and Logan Brides in the discovery life isn't always perfect and sometimes family can be found in odd places. These three teens lost their real families but they became family themselves but soon their family grows. Family isn't always by blood but by those who care for and will protect you.


It's a cold and dark October night. Though the full moon shines in the sky above, the tall trees of the forest block any outside light from entering. The sound of crunching leaves grows louder as three teens come charging past. The eldest and the leader of the group is a girl named Lola Underwoods. Orphaned just after her 18th birthday when her biological family was murdered. She now protects her two self adoptive brothers who are 16, from being taken by Child Protection Services. Her brothers' names are Luke and Logan Brides, who, like her lost their biological family to murder. The trio now travel with each other trying to stay together and avenge their families' deaths. Lola was slightly shorter than than the boys who stood at 6ft while she stood at 5'8". She has long waist length red hair with bright red eyes to match. She has pale skin like that of a porcelain doll. She prefers to wear a red or black top with her jeans and combat boots. The boys on the other hand, had shoulder length platinum blonde hair. Their eyes were a beautiful electric blue that looked like the sky on a clear day. They had slightly tanned skin which made the scars they had under their eyes stand out. Luke had a scar running from his left eye to his mouth. He had gotten it when he was attacked by a rabid squirrel . Logan's on the other hand ran from his right eye to his ear, also from the squirrel attack. They were wearing white t-shirts, ripped blue jeans and combat boots like Lola. As the continued to run an abandoned carnival came into view. "Maybe there's something we can salvage from there," Lola says,"Let's go check it out." The twins nod in agreement and the three run through the old rusted gate. As they search the tents and empty buildings, unknown to them, two dark figures enter the compound as well. The two figures sneak up on the trio quietly and the taller of the two grabs the twins and the other grabs Lola. They hold chlorophyll rags over their nose and mouths to knock them out. They then dragged them off into the night.

When the trio came to, the find themselves in a dark room, in an unknown building. The dark figures who had kidnapped them turn on the light and walk in "I see you have woken up. Good, good. I know you are probably wondering what's going on and where are you and who are we," the shorter of the two figures asked. Lola nods glaring at them with all her might. "Well we'll start out by introducing ourselves. I am Jeffery Woods, but call me Jeff and my partner here is Jack. We brought you here because like you, we were orphaned, abandoned, or abused. Under the orders of the man who took us in, we were to find you and bring you in and explain everything." Jeff said.

"Most of the people here suffer from mental illnesses and can be a bit dangerous when angered. It'd best if you kept a weapon with you for protection," Jack informed them. The twins just nodded, but Lola kept up her glare, not trusting these people. She would do anything to keep her brothers safe and if these people were telling the truth, then could help protect the twins from Child Services, but Lola would have to wait and see.

"If what you say is true, then if we even think of agreeing to stay, I want to clarify that you would keep us safe from Child Services, correct," Lola asks. Jeff and Jack exchange a glance before nodding. _Maybe we could use this to our advantage, but, if I find one reason why I cannot trust them then we're leaving_ Lola thinks to herself. "Alright, we'll stay and see how living here goes, but if I find one reason not to trust you, we're leaving. Understood," Lola says.

"Of course. We promise we'll do our best, but please be careful. Like we said previously, some inhabitants here are dangerous and you should keep a weapon on you to be safe," Jack responds,"Do you have any weapons?" The trio scoffs in response and gestures to the pistols and hunting knives strapped at their sides. _I don't careif they promise Child Services won't find us. We can't stay here very long_ Lola thinks as the twins, Jeff and Jack chat and get to know each other. _I'll do anything to protect the twins. Even put up with this hellhole._

"So, tell us a little about yourselves. Our caretaker didn't tell us very much and we'd like to get to know you better," Jeff says.

"Oo! Oo! Let me tell them," Luke yells jumping up and down like a child. Lola nodded giving him the okay but never took her eyes off Jeff or Jack, The red globes scanning them as she looked for weak points. Jeff was the same height as the twins. He had pitch black hair that was long and messy. His blue eyes held an air of craziness to them. His skin was bleach white save for the part around his eyes that looked like it had been burned. What unnerved her slight was the fact he had no eyelids and his mouth had been carved into a smile. Not a normal one, but a smile one would find on an insane person. Jack on the other hand looked like he'd be 7ft. He has long arms that hung down at his side with long and thin fingers on each hand. His mouth was full of sharp teeth like a shark. He too has long black hair, and blue eyes. Like Jeff, he too had white skin and black around his eyes. His nose had to be the strangest feature. It was long and cone shaped and it was white with black stripes running it's length. He reminded Lola of a jack-in-the-box, but without the colour.

"So, you three came from rich families, but everyone except you was murdered by an unknown assailant," Jack asked hoping he wouldn't upset them.

"Yes," Lola answers simply.

"Uh, alright," Jeff sweatdrops in response. _Geez she doesn't make it easy to have a conversation_ He thinks to himself.

"Sorry about her. Lola doesn't trust easily. The only time she lets her guard down is when she's sketching." the twins say trying to explain Lola's rudeness.

"It's okay and did you say she likes art? If that's true, she'll get along great with Helen," the ravenette duo says quickly,"Maybe we should introduce the two of you." Lola shrugs then the duo grabs her and drag her off to this Helen person leaving the twins alone. They come to a door with signs saying "DO NOT ENTER!" on them written in what looks to be red paint or blood. Unfazed by this Jeff knocks on the door.

"Helen! Hey Helen! Come out there is someone I want you to meet," Jeff says as he knocks. The sound of footsteps approaches the door and moments later a young boy Lola's age opens it. He had bluish-black hair. _No, it's definitely blue_ Lola says in her mind. He had fair skin and the most beautiful blue eyes Lola had ever seen. They looked like gleaming sapphires in the light.

"Who's this," he asks in an annoyed tone. _Hmm... Rude much?_ Lola thinks with an eyeroll.

"This is Lola," Jeff introduces,"Lola meet Helen, the best artist in the house. Helen meet Lola, another artist according to her brothers."

"Hello," Lola greets shortly. Helen just nods.

"Since you're both into the artsy fartsy stuff Jeff and I thought you'd get along well and maybe become friends," Jack said as he pushed the duo into Helen's room, closing the door on them, "Have fun!" He and Jeff then ran off leaving Lola alone with Helen. His eyes scanned over Lola. _She has calluses on her hands, but then again that could be from using her weapons._

"Well since you're here we might as well try to get along," he says glancing at hre once more to see her eyes wander around the room taking everything in.

"Alright," she replies pulling a sketchbook and pencils from the bag on her shoulder. Helen sighs, _This is gonna be a long night._ Quietly they began to sketch only exchanging a few glances and nods of approval. Lola drew a beautiful garden with a mansion in the background. Within the sketch there was a group of seven children; three boys and four girls playing together. Watching over them were two adults, probably the parents. The sketch was very well done and almost looked real. If he closed his eyes he could hear the sounds of children playing all around him, as if he was there himself.

"Your drawing," he says hesitantly,"Is it a real place or did you come up with it yourself?"

"Yes, I used to live in that mansion with my family. When we were younger my siblings and I adored playing in the garden," she replies with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Helen murmurs quietly.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault so don't apologize." He nods in response and the duo continued to sketch, talking a bit, getting to know each other until they had to stop to eat breakfast. The two had quickly become good friends which shocked the twins since their sister wasn't known for trusting easily.

"You two seemed to have hit it off," Jack says,"I knew you would be great friends." Lola scoffs in response.

"I wouldn't say we're great friends," Helen informs Jack,"But in time we could be." Lola smiles and nods in agreement. _Seriously? They're obviously made to be best friends if not something more._ Jack laughs to himself.

"Well why don't we eat breakfast then we can give you a tour since we already gave the twins one." Jeff says to Lola. For breakfast someone made bacon, and pancakes. _Hmm.. It atleast looks editable._ Lola thinks as she brings a piece of pancake to her mouth. She takes a bit.

"Mm.. This is really good. Whoever made it knows how to cook," she says before taking another bite.

"You like my cooking," a voice asks from the kitchen door. This person was male. He has greyish-blue skin, chocolate brown hair, black eyes and sharp teeth like Jack,"My name's Evan Jackson, but everyone calls me EJ. Who are you young lady,"

"My name's Lola, and yes I do like your cooking. You cooked everything perfectly," Lola smiled at him,"In fact it might be better than my cooking."

EJ blushes before replying with,"Thank you. You're so kind. You like to cook too? Maybe you can help me with meals sometime?" Lola nods and smiles again. After breakfast he helped EJ with clean up before Jeff and Jack dragged her off for the tour.

"Um Luke and Logan right," Helen asks them earning a nod,"Your sister Lola, is she um seeing anyone?"

"No. We don't stay anywhere too long. In fact if Lola finds a reason not to trust the people here we're leaving."

"Oh," he replies dumbly unsure of what to say. Before he could ask anything else Lola comes storming in followed by the ravenettes.

"Oh come on. We were joking. No need to get upset," they say to Lola.

"Well it wasn't funny to me. You need to learn that what you say can offend people," she glares at them then looks at the twins,"Come on boys. We're leaving." They go to grab their packs while Lola heads to the exit.

"Wait! Lola don't leave! The forest is dangerous and very confusing. You're better of staying here so please stay," Helen pleads giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, we'll stay," she lies and Helen sighs believing her. When the twins came back she sent them a look saying 'Wait till tonight'. They nod and everyone goes about their day while the trio goes to explore until they stumbled upon an old grand piano in a music room. Lola approaches it and sits on the stool. She lifts the cover off the keys and begins to play. The twins join in picking up two acoustic guitars. They play and sing the song _Hanging Tree_ from the Hunger Games movies. They sing in perfect harmony, their singing like a siren draws other inhabitants to the room. After the trio finishes everyone claps causing the trio to jump in surprise.

"That was amazing" one says.

"You guys are awesome" says another. They continue to compliment them until a tall man walks up. His pale face blank of expressions and his piercing blue eyes seemed to stare into people's souls. His charcoal black hair was neatly combed. He was obviously the mansion's owner.

"What're you doing," he asks even though he already knows.

"Playing music. What else," Lola replies snippily,"If you don't want anyone playing the instruments you should lock the door."

The man sighs and rolls his eyes,"I'll take it you're Lola and the Brides twins?" They nod. "Well, I suppose since they like your playing you may continue, but you shouldn't mess with someone's stuff without permission."

"Fine, now who exactly are you," the twins ask.

"I am Jeremiah C. Slendermin," he replies,"The caretaker of the inhabitants here." Lola rolls her eyes while the twins properly greet him.

After the confrontation the day went by fast and midnight was quickly approaching. Lola and the boys were planning to sneak out the window and book it to the next town for a food run. They climb down using the bedsheets as a rope. "Let's leave. We don't want anyone following us," Lola whispers to her brothers. They nod and they take off together into the forest. Quietly running through the trees. The only sound was the sound of crunching leaves. A howl then sounds in the darkness and they freeze. Another howl followed by barking sounds again. Yellow glowing eyes appear as the wolves come into the light. The trio then realizes they left their weapons in the mansion in the rush to escape. The wolves launch themselves at them and Lola thinks _This must be the end for us_ but a shot resounds through forest and standing by a tree was their savior, Helen. The wolves growl but run when he shoots again. Lola sighs softly.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED," he yells at them," You should be lucky I went to check on you and saw you gone."

"We're sorry Helen, but we shouldn't stay places long. We have to avenge our families. We can't do that here." the twins explain.

Helen sighs,"Well we could help you, you know. We all know some sort of pain like that. You can trust us, so let us help you get your revenge."

The trio exchange a glance before Lola speaks,"Alright, we'll trust you."

"Great. Let's head back then," Helen smiles.

The four of them head back with Helen keeping the gun ready. Trying to impress Lola when he fires it to scare wolves off. She laughs and he smiles. To the twins it was obvious they liked each other. They snickered at the duo's failed attempt at flirting. Helen takes Lola's hand in his own and she smiles again intertwining their fingers as they kept walking. They climb back up the sheet rope when they get back. The twins head to their room leaving Helen and Lola alone.

"Hey, uh Lola, I wanted to as-" he cuts off when Lola kisses his cheek and says goodnight. He blushes and kisses her cheek in return before he heads to his room almost not believing what transpired between the two of them.

From then out Lola helped EJ with cooking and cleaning, painted and hung out with Helen, sang with the twins and overall lived a happy life. It wasn't long before they found out who the murder was and they got their vengeance, just not in the way they had planned. The murder was Lola's uncle Lindon Underwoods. The twin's parents and Lola's parents owned huge companies. Their companies were rivals, but Lindon also owned a rival company too. In order to be on top he murdered the families and the maids and others who lived in the houses. He's now in prison serving a 100 year sentence for murdering over 30 people.


End file.
